star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaylin
|skin=Pale |cyber= |era=Old Republic Era |affiliation= Eternal Empire Zakuulan Knights |masters= |apprentices= }} Vaylin was a female Human who was a daughter of Valkorion, the Emperor of the Eternal Empire of the planet Zakuul, and Senya Tirall of the Zakuulan Knights, as well as the younger sister of her twin brothers, Thexan and Arcann. Following Valkorion's death in 3637 BBY, Vaylin effectively ruled the Eternal Empire with Arcann. Biography Incredibly powerful even as a child, Vaylin was a Force-user like her brothers Thexan and Arcann. When her mother Senya saw that her young daughter was losing control and her morality as a child, she went to Valkorion for help, but Valkorion's "solution" was to mentally lock away Vaylin's powers, further damaging her personality. Vaylin and her brothers refused to leave their father with Tirall when she tried to take them with her. However, when the Emperor was weakened after his defeat on Dromund Kaas, Vaylin was freed of her father's control and regained her full powers. Eventually, following her father's death in 3637 BBY, in which Arcann ascended to the throne, blaming the Outlander for his death, Vaylin attained the rank of High Justice of the Zakuulan Knights. In 3632 BBY, Vaylin responded to Lana Beniko's breakout of the Outlander. Upon finding the Outlander's carbonite prison thawed out, she executed the Knight who was there first. She then proceeded to wreck havoc in her attempt to recapture the Outlander, her rampage causing damage to the capitol's sun generator. When she finally corners the Outlander and Beniko, Koth Vortena showed up and opened fire on her. Vaylin telekinetically shielded herself with a piece of debris while her squad of skytroopers were cut down. She then threw the debris at Koth's ship, damaging it but was unable to prevent the Outlander from escaping. Outlander, Beniko and Koth later find the Gravestone, the legendary ship that singlehandedly stood up to the Eternal Fleet, and fled Zakuul, taking down more than two dozen ships in a single shot. Vaylin later got a tip from a Zakuulan socialite that the Outlander had returned to Zakuul. She proceeded to inform Arcann of this development. Despite deploying Knights into the Old World to intercept the Outlander, again their prey slipped from their grasp. She questioned three Knights, who claimed that the Outlander was allied with Senya, and executed them to ensure they weren't lying and another three because she disliked odd numbers. Arcann later learned of the Outlander's hideaway on Asylum from the exiled Scion Heskal. Vaylin participated in the ensuing battle, leading the assault on the Gravestone. Facing the Outlander and Beniko once more, Vaylin claimed the former had a crush on her. Suddenly, Senya intervened and engaged Vaylin. As mother and daughter fought, Senya tried to reason with Vaylin to no avail. Eventually, Senya managed to disarm Vaylin but refused to kill her. Vaylin then revealed that Arcann killed Thexan, shocking her mother. Just then, the Gravestone was unmoored and all the insurgents fled Asylum. Vaylin then met up with her brother, who stated that Valkorion's power is diminished. She then stated that she'll kill Senya for sparing her life. Behind the scenes Vaylin was first mentioned on the main page for the digital expansion, Knights of the Fallen Empire, on June 15, 2015. She is voiced by Natasha Loring. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Sources * Category:Dark Jedi Category:Females Category:Individuals of the Eternal Empire Category:Humans Category:Zakuulan Knights Category:Zakuulans